End of the Road
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Songfic, End of the Road by Boyz II Men. Tate, Dark themed, talks of suicide. Don't like it, don't read it.


**TITLE: END OF THE ROAD  
Spoilers: SWAK mentioned. Not to spoil cos you have to have seen the ep to get it therefore not a spoile****r. Definitely Twilight spoilers, but if you are that behind in the series, perhaps you shouldn't be reading fic.  
Pairing: Tate, Gabby  
Rating: 16+  
Song: End of the road by Boyz II Men  
Warnings: Adult themes, talks of suicide. Gets a little dark for a second. Character death, consistant with Twilight. A touch of swearing.  
**

_**We belong together  
And you know that I'm right.**_

"Why did you stay?" He asked when they were finally left alone.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked as she opened his front door for him. Gibbs had told her to drive him home after the car exploded and he, in his already injured state, caught the brunt of the force as they ran from it. She allowed him in before her so he was able to turn on the lights and show her where to go.  
"Ducky told me you stayed after the doc said I was the only one infected. Why would you do that when you could have been infected too?" He asked as she forced him to sit on the couch and sat next to him.  
"I don't know." She said turning away. They had never been so serious and especially when they were alone in his apartment.  
"Yes, you do." he said. He wasn't a profiler but he did recognize that look.  
"Oh, really?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and it's the same reason I would have stayed if you were the one the one infected and I wasn't. The same as the one that wanted you as far away as possible from that car today even if it killed me." He said and the look on his face scared Kate.  
"Tony." She said as they looked at each other longer than truly appropriate in silence.  
"What? You know I'm right. And nearly dying puts a few things in perspective." He said sliding closer to her on the couch.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked knowing full-well what this was leading too. He leaned forward and she didn't even realize that she was moving to meet him halfway as they shared their first kiss.  
"Clearer now?" He asked as he backed away.  
"Much." She said in a near-whisper still recovering from the reality of the situation and the intensity of such an innocent kiss. The smiles on both their faces were telling.

_**We should be happy together  
Forever, you and I.**_

"How are we going to tell Gibbs." Kate asked as she sat down on the couch.  
"Maybe we can call him from Hawaii, and tell him that we are on our honeymoon." Tony suggested.  
"As if." She scoffed but it was good for a laugh.  
"It could work if we had no intentions to come back or want him to kill us as soon as we do."  
"Exactly. And I want him at the wedding anyway." Kate said knowing he would be a big part of the wedding.  
"I assume that Abby is gonna be your maid-of-honor?" Tony asked plonking himself on the couch next to his fiancé.  
"Yes. And Gibbs, your best-man?" She asked.  
"Yeah. They'll be happy with that." He said smirking.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"They'll have even more reason to spend the whole day together, dancing with each other, posing for photos together, and smooching when they think that no one is watching." Tony teased.  
"What? Where did that come from?" She asked.  
"A little observation I made happening at Gibbs' desk after he and Abby thought that everyone else was out of the building. I wonder if they do that often." He thought to himself. He would definitely test that theory. Kate was just shocked about what she was hearing.  
"What?" She asked trying to get her head around that.  
"They were only making out but it was pretty passionate, definitely not the first time, I can tell you that much." He said the smile on his face full of trouble. "Guess we're not the only ones breaking rule 12."  
"Sneaky bastard. At least we may be able to get away with it now. No wonder he has seemed slightly pleasant these days." She said thinking to herself. She was gonna kill Abby for not telling her.

_**You Don't understand how much I love you do you?  
I'm here for you. **_

"I never thought they'd get married. I thought she'd kill him first." Gibbs commented as he and his partner danced watching the happy married couple.  
"I knew they would but yeah, you're right. I guess there's still time." Abby said as Gibbs spun her around.  
"I still can't believe that she got you into a pink dress." He said teasing her and admiring the shiny metallic material that reflected the light every time she moved. He could feel her bare back and the criss cross pattern of the straps that crossed over the intricate cross on her back, very sexy and daring, not for Abby but for Kate.  
"I know." She said.  
"It's beautiful." he said honestly.  
"I don't do pink. It doesn't suit me." She said paranoid.  
"Today it does."  
"You look pretty damn fine yourself." She said stepping back slightly while they danced to admire him openly. She then leaned back into him and then kissed him.  
"Abby." He said pulling back slightly.  
"Yes." She said innocently dancing with him still even though he had stopped.  
"There are people here from work that don't know about us and I have told most of them about rule 12." he complained.  
"Oh, please. Trust me, they knew about us before there was anything to know." She said shaking her head at him. "Plus, I have been asked all day when we are getting married."  
"What? Guess it didn't help us catching the garter and the bouquet."  
"No. But what are the odds of that?" She asked.  
"Don't know. As soon as I saw your competition, I knew you had it. You had at least another four inches on the lot of them in the height department." He said and they laughed.  
"Well when I saw Kate's brother push you I thought for sure he was gonna get his a** kicked." She teased back and it was a glaring competition.  
"I still can't believe you got me to do that." He said.  
"Well, they were asking for unmarried people and despite your history, that still applies to you. And you looked like you had fun at the time especially when you caught it." She teased.

"I still can't believe it." Kate commented as they danced.  
"What?" He asked following her line of vision to see Abby and Gibbs kiss, then Gibbs look around obviously uncomfortable. He then saw the enormous grin on Abby's face and that troublesome twinkle in her eyes.  
"That I didn't suspect them." Kate said.

"Now can I ask everyone to take their seats as we welcome the groom to the microphone for the start of the speeches." The MC declared and everyone complied.  
"Thank you." Tony said starting. Everyone clapped and then silenced. "Kate and I would like to thank everyone for coming and helping us celebrate this special day. It has meant so much to us that you could join us and support us." He said completing what he and Kate had discussed to say. The rest of the speech was his own. "Thanks for the wonderful presents. Honestly, put your hands up if you got us a toaster." He said looking over the crowd. Several dozen jokers in the reception decided to all put their hands up so it appeared they were answering him.  
"Tony." Kate said about his joking.  
"Okay, I'll be serious." He said but the smirk on his face told a different story. "Thank you Gibbs for being my best-man. I don't think I could have picked a more experienced person to help me get my tux and help out with wedding details." He teased. He didn't look forward to the smack that was gonna get him but Abby laughing with the joke was a good sign that referring to the numerous marriages wasn't a raw point for her. "No offense but you have a lot of experience in that department, it's true. But thank you so much for smacking me through this whole process to keep me on task and focused. Thanks Abby for being the reason Gibbs couldn't shoot us for breaking rule 12." He said looking at her.  
"No worries." She yelled to him and everyone laughed. All but one person.  
"And for keeping Kate sane through out all the planning and helping her pick that gorgeous dress." He said referring to the crisp white strapless gown, with the beaded detail around the front leading to the a-line skirt with scattered beads through it. Her pink and clear diamond jewelry, a more extravagant version of Abby's topping off the gown. "Hands together for the two best looking women in the room." He said and everyone did clap. "And last but certainly not least, my stunning bride. What can I say? You could've done better." He said and everyone laughed. "Just kidding. I never thought I would commit myself to anyone and even though that thought is still a little scary, I am so happy that the person is you." He said sincerely. "I have never been this truly happy and now I know it was because I had something missing from my life that was keeping me from that happiness. It was you." he said and the tears started to well in Kate's eyes and many other's in the room. "And I know that there are some very jealous men in the world right now. I love you Kate." He said.  
"I love you too." She said and barely any one heard it but many knew what was said anyway.  
"I also know that there are a lot of agents and other NCIS people here tonight and I have only a few words for you. Three weeks off." He taunted in a sing song voice.  
"Thank you, Tony." The MC said taking back control of the microphone.

_**Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let go.  
It's unnatural. You belong to me, I belong to you. **_

"Are you okay?" Tony asked running to Kate's side a she tried to sit up.  
"I just got shot at point blank range Tony. What do you think?" She asked.  
"You wont be going to Pilates tomorrow?" He teased. She could see that he was covering the fear he had felt still being a little shaken up from watching his wife get shot.  
"Protection detail's over, Kate." Gibbs said as they helped her fix her vest.  
"You did good." Tony said complimenting his wife.  
"For once DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said.  
"Wow, I thought I would die before I ever got…" She started to be interrupted by the sound of the shot. She dropped to the ground, a single round to the head silencing her.  
"Kate!" Gibbs yelled drawing his weapon and aiming for the direction that the shot came from. "Ari." He yelled knowing exactly what had happened.  
Tony was frozen in shock. He hadn't fully appreciated that she was alive after being shot before she had been taken away from him forever. How could he move at that moment, the love of his life couldn't move so why should he? He knew there was no chance she had survived that one, he didn't feel the need to be theatrical and go to her trying to revive her lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry, Anthony." Ducky said pulling the sheet over the deceased special agent. That was all that he needed to fall apart.  
"How can this have happened?" Tony asked through choked sobs.  
"I don't know. But she did not suffer, not for a second." Ducky tried. He was willing his own tears away.  
"I can't do this." Tony said stepping away from what was left of his wife. He left the rooftop dangerously taking the steps. There was no way he was going to be processing this scene.

"Tony." Gibbs called after him.  
"Gibbs, you can't ask me to do that." He said fighting back the tears that were clouding his vision again.  
"I'm not. Go back to the office." He instructed.  
"I just want to go home. Whatever that means these days." he said defiantly.  
"No. I don't want you alone right now and Abby shouldn't be either." He said turning it back on him.  
"Okay, Boss." He said understanding her loss as well.

_**Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me  
and never say goodbye? **_

"Abs." He asked as he entered the lab to find her laughing.  
"Oh, hey Tony." She said turning to him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"You're asking me? I will be as soon as I tie up my pigtails." She said concentrated on completing the task.  
"Kate loved you in pigtails." Tony revealed to her.  
"Yeah. That's why I have to do it now." Abby said getting up as she finished tying them up. "What can I do for you?" She asked. Both were so deep in denial and trying to act like their normal selves that they didn't realize they were being so unlike themselves.  
"Tell me about your new picture." He said trying to distract himself from all the reminders of death in the lab. Even just looking at her reminded him. The deathly complexion she always had that was now even worse, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out, the already entirely black outfit of mourning that was no different on her than any other day but different today for some reason, the sadness that was evident on her face, not one dimple in sight, even the way her pigtails seemed to hang in a way they never had, as if they were gloomy. Then the lab was also a reminder of death. The sadistic pictures adorning the walls of people already long dead and mutilated, the figurines of living dead dolls, the lack of music that made the lab seem sadder and as if something else was missing. But then he couldn't stay at his desk where he could see her desk from his. Or where the picture of their wedding day sat, and even if he put it in his drawer, he would know it was there, the computer with the screensaver full of pictures of Kate, and the wallpaper also a picture of her. He had never been so in love, he would admit that.  
"Don't worry about that picture." She said trying to direct his attention away from it.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"It will only make both of us sad. I have cried enough for tonight, I think, and it looks like you have too."  
"More than enough but doesn't mean I'm done." He said sadness absolutely pouring out of him.  
"Then cry. Let it all out." She taunted him.  
"Why? And if I let it all out I'll be here for weeks." He said.  
"Alright. Let some of it out. Don't have to be Mr. Macho Special Agent man here." She said.  
"I know that."  
"I tried to warn her." Abby blurted out.  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"I knew something bad was going to happen. I had a dream where you had blood on your face and then I woke up crying. I never cry, well now I am but I barely ever cry. So I told Kate that and she thought I was just over reacting." Abby said crying again at the memory.  
"You saw me with blood on my face?" He asked shocked.  
"Yeah." She admitted. "That wasn't the first time one of my dreams has come true. Or nightmares rather."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked getting angry.  
"When I was eighteen I told my father not to go to work. He thought I was just over reacting as well. I knew something bad was going to happen. He assured me that it was perfectly safe and that there was no way my dream could have come true. He never came back." She said sadly.  
"Oh, Abs." He said softly all the anger from his voice long gone.  
"And when I was supposed to go down to the autopsy. I didn't and that was when Ari…" She started and then could not hold back the rest of her tears. "I'm gonna miss her Tony." She said falling into his arms.  
"I know. Me too." He said trying to calm her. And he didn't feel he had the strength to be able to cry anymore himself. He tried to focus all his energy on her. As he held her and she started to calm he heard the sound of a shot outside and knew that they were in danger not having seen the direction that the bullet had been fired. She screamed and he threw her to the ground landing on top of her shielding her from the glass falling from the window.  
"Are you hit?" He asked.  
"No. You're heavy." She complained.  
"Sorry." He said and then he quickly got up and dragged her to the wall, leaning her against it.  
"No wonder you're so heavy, you're all muscle." She said.  
"Abby, Shhh." He said looking up trying to get a look out the window.  
"You're packing a nice booty too." She said slapping it.  
"Is this how you deal with getting shot at?" He asked.  
"I don't know, this is my first time." She said.  
"Abby!" Gibbs called from the doorway turning lights off as he approached.  
"Boss down, we've taken fire." Tony warned and the special agent dropped to the ground.

It had been a very traumatic evening and now he was settling in for a restless night at his desk. None of them were allowed to leave the building and Abby had been removed from her lab after narrowly missing the same fate as Kate. He settled down on the floor behind his desk using his jacket as a pillow and thought about how completely horrible that day had been. How he would have to go home and either live there by himself, or move out. How he would have to pack up all of her things and either throw them out of keep them. He would have to take down all the pictures of their wedding and just other photos of them and her by herself. He would have to decide whether he was ready to look at the picture of her in his wallet or remove that too. It was going to be too difficult to remove her memory from his life and yet it was so easy for Ari to remove her life. He would have to call everyone that was ever lucky enough to know Kate and inform them of her premature death.

_**Girl, I can't sleep at night without holding you tight.  
Each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head. Oh, I'd rather be dead. **_

He finally went back to their house after Ari had finally been put in the ground where he belonged. Not where Kate did but there was nothing he could do about that. He was surprised that all the pictures had been removed from the walls and put into boxes. Most things that were Kate's or reminded him of Kate were out of sight.  
"What the..?" he asked.  
"We Didn't think you would want to see them the first time back here since…you know." Abby said coming out of the kitchen with Gibbs by her side.  
"Thank you." He said genuinely. They were right.  
"Hope we weren't being too presumptuous." Abby said timidly.  
"No. I was dreading having to do it myself." He said truly grateful. He dropped onto the couch, the last week taking a toll on him, mentally, emotionally, physically and every other way it could. The sleep deprivation also playing it's part.

He went back to the cemetery the day of the funeral, preferring to do it alone. The funeral was too much with people crying, Kate's parent's and brother's and all other people that knew her.  
"Kate, how could you be gone?" He asked her putting another flower down on grave.  
"We were just starting our lives and now that is gone. And you took me with you. I can't go on without you and you knew I wouldn't be able to. Why did you leave without saying goodbye or telling me why? There I go blaming you and I know that you wont be able to answer me." He said looking around at how alone he was. He was alone when he should have been happy. "I know it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have protected you and instead I was joking up until you were killed." he said cursing himself. "And you would have yelled at me for yet another movie cliché." He said referring to Romeo and Juliet as he pulled his Sig out of his holster. He cocked the trigger to put a bullet into the chamber. As he moved it up towards his head he gave Kate a salute with his hand and then aimed it. Before he could finish the job, he felt a hard whack to the back of his causing him to drop the gun. "What the f…" He started as he turned around to a very pissed off Abby.  
"You fucking coward." She spat at him, picked up the gun and then moved away from him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked now equally angry.  
"I came to pay respect to my best-friend and instead I see this idiot about to blow himself away. On the place where she is supposed to rest in peace. You bastard would do that to us and her family, as if it wasn't hard enough to lose her." Abby said coming back to him and he had never seen her so angry.  
"Abby, you don't understand." he started.  
"Oh no? I have to watch you all leave the building and pray that you all come back. And then sometimes you don't. I have to watch my family put themselves in harms way and keep quiet because that's your job. I had to watch my father leave and never come back, so don't tell me I don't understand cos obviously you don't." She said angrily at him.  
"What are you talking about, I understand more than anyone. How could you say that?" He said angrily back to her.  
"Um, let me…Oh evidence you want. I give you, exhibit A." She said holding up his gun.  
"Give that back." He demanded.  
"Yeah right. You need help Tony." She said concerned but he was just offended.  
"No, I need to be left alone." He said walking away from her.  
"That is the last thing you need." She said after him and grabbed his arm.  
"What would you do if it was Gibbs?" He asked.  
"It would break my heart beyond repair but I would get over it. I would never be the same but I would not kill myself. He wouldn't want that and neither would Kate. You can't let Ari kill anymore of us." She said letting go of his arm  
"He's dead, Abs."  
"I know that but he is still going to be able to take us out one by one if we let him. If we have your mentality." She said. "Now come with me." She said as forcefully as she could.  
"No." He said flatly starting to walk away from her.  
She pulled out her cell. "A little assistance." She said before hanging up. "I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." She said and he turned around briefly to look at her. Before he knew it he was pushed to the ground and his arms were held behind his back. The cuffs were cold as they went on and he turned slightly to see it was Gibbs doing it.  
"What the hell, Gibbs?" He demanded.  
"Shut up and get in the car." He said pushing him into the back seat.

_**And I'm still gonna be here for you until my dying day, baby.  
Right now I am just in so much pain.  
Cos you wont come back to me  
Will you? Just come back to me. **_

"It can't have been a year. It feels like it was just yesterday." he said as he put another flower on the grave. "I was almost there with you but luckily I was stopped. Doesn't mean I am not completely ready to do it at any second but now I have to picture Abby's face and your's at my actions. I didn't even know it was Abby's birthday, that would have been a nice memory for her." He said kneeling down.  
"I am still struggling without you. I moved out of our home because, well, it was our home. Oh, and Abby is giving hell to the new chick. She misses you too but made me realize that you want us here still and we will catch up eventually when our time comes. Until then…" he said kissing the picture on the stone.

_**We should have been happy together  
Forever  
You and I**_


End file.
